


Однострочники по заявкам

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Revolution (TV), Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Мультифандомные однострочники в попытке вспомнить старые фандомы





	1. Revolution (TV)

**Книги**  
Майлз никогда не мог понять, почему едва ли не первое, что сделал Басс, когда они перестали воевать, это налладил книгопечатание. Книги, новые, пахнущие краской и горячей бумагой, заполняли президентские аппартаменты с невероятной скоростью. Макиавелли, Роулинг, Сунь Цзы... от всех них была одна только польза - Майлзу нравилось каждый вечер наблюдать, как Басс откладывает в сторону государственные документы и карты, потягиваясь, поднимается из-за стола и перебирается в кресло у окна с очередной книгой, разом теряя всю свою "президентскую" колючую собранность.

 **Чашка с чаем**  
Майлз бы предпочёл виски, но увы, новая должность не располагала к употреблению спиртного в течении дня. Впрочем, его адъютант где-то раздобыл вполне приличный чай, у которого был только один недостатко - в кабинет "на чашечку чая" начинали тянуться посетители. К концу недели Майлз взвыл, через две жаловался Джереми... к третьей плюнул на всё и подарил запасы чая Бассу.

 **Открытки**  
Кроме Майлза Басс по-настоящему дорожил только одним, и, когда Фили были разрушены взрывом, а Республика фактически уничтожена, жаль ему было только этого - трёх открыток, хранившихся всё это время в ящике его стола в Индепенденс-Холле. Это были последние материальные напоминания о его семье.

 **Сова**  
Басс всегда поднимался с рассветом. В армии это было большим плюсом, а позже, после Блэкаута, стало существенным подспорьем - освещение ободилось дорого, и уложить все дела в световой день во многом было ключом к выживанию. Только в Чикаго Майлз вспомнил. что вообще-то он сова.

 **Брошь**  
Собственные медали в Республике появились только после того, как удалось разобраться с более насущными проблемами. Но Майлз и Басс точно знали, что отличившихся бойцов следовало награждать и делать это заметно, и долго ломали голову над тем, как это осуществить. Хорошо, что у них был изобретательный и находчивый Джереми, раздобывший где-то целую коробку основ под броши.


	2. Suits (TV)

**Часы**  
Харви никогда не переставал удивлять Майка. Например, Майк никак не ожидал, что первым подарком от Харви, наградой за самостоятельно выигранный крупный и сложный процесс станет не бутылка какого-нибудь дорогого виски, не билет на Гавайи или Канары или ещё что-то в таком же духе, а часы. Простые часы с кожанным коричневым ремешком и именной гравировкой, стоящие примерно как небольшой самолёт.

 **Договор**  
Харви может договориться с кем угодно и о чём угодно - это знает он, это знают все вокруг, это неотъемлемая часть его репутации. Но до появления Майка Росса Харви бы и в голову не пришло договариваться с самим собой о том, что можно, а что категорически нельзя делать с собственным помощником. И тем более ему бы не пришло в голову, что нарушить этот договор окажется так легко.

 **Обман**  
Майк врал хорошо и убедительно, ему удавалось обманывать всех в офисе по поводу диплома, обманывать Харви по поводу Тревора или хода очередного дела, даже обманывать самого себя о том, что именно происходит между ним и Харви Спектером. Единственный человек, которого Майку не удалось обмануть ни разу и которого он иногда по-настоящему боялся - это Донна.

 **Самолет**  
Майк так и предполагал, что однажды к своей коллекции игрушечных самолётиков Харви добавит настоящий. Но он никак не ожидал, что Харви и пилотировать его соберётся сам.

 **Машина**  
Майк никогда не мог понять любви Харви к спортивным машинам. Особенно за то, что заднее сидение в таких машинах совершенно невозможное.

 **Стол**  
Про стол Харви в офисе ходили легенды - сколько и чего тот стол повидал. Увы, Харви сплетен так и не оправдал, трепетно относясь к своему рабочему пространству и всем компрометирующим предпочитая заниматься на кожанном диванчике.


	3. Teen Wolf (TV)

**Иллюзия**  
Айзек думал, что безоговорочно доверять Питеру глупо. И ещё что раз он это знает, то контролирует ситуацию.  
Питер знал всё, что думал Айзек и даже то, о чём тот старательно не думал, но с улыбкой поддерживал иллюзию, будто тот что-то контролирует.

 **Клыки**  
В том, чтобы выводить Айзека из себя, Питер не видел совсем никакого удовольствия. Можно было, конечно, взбесить его, заставить показать клыки. Но хищник тем опаснее, чем меньше он показывает свою истинную природу, а Питер всегда питал слабость к опасным хищникам.

 **Скорость**  
Айзека всегда поражало, с какой скоростью Питер переходил планов к действиям. Особенно, когда это вроде как должны были быть их совместные планы и действия.

 **Мечта**  
Питер был уверен, что у каждого человека, даже если он оборотень, должна быть мечта. Большая и светлая. Например, власть. Но он никогда не думал, что больших и светлых мечты может быть две, и вторая будет ещё и кудрявой, и со сложным характером.

 **Газета**  
Сначала Айзек откровенно ненавидел утренние газеты, в которые за завтраком утыкался Питер, а потом начал сам за завтраком читать. С тех пор газеты ненавидел Питер, который всегда ненавидел, когда его так демонстративно игнорируют. Так что газеты в доме резко перевелись и какое-то время после все снова были счастливы.

 **Признание**  
Питер никогда ни в чём не признавался. Просто из вредности. Поэтому когда он под угрозой немедленного переезда обратно к Дереку всё-таки признался, что съел этот несчастный чиз-кейк, Айзек почувствовал, что одержал настоящую победу.


	4. Chapter 4

**Убийство**  
Каваллоне, несмотря на всю свою неловкость и травоядность, учителем был превосходным, Кёя отдавал ему должное. Но была одна вещь, необходимая для Хранителя, да для любого, кто имеет какое-то отношение к мафии, которой Дино его научить не мог... или не хотел, такого Кёя тоже не исключал... Каваллоне не мог научить его убивать.

 **Cмерть**  
Мукуро был мастером иллюзий. Его иллюзий могли обмануть кого угодно: врагов, конкурентов, союзников, стражей. Но он никогда не прекращал совершенствовать своё мастерство - рано или поздно ему придётся столкнуться со смертью, а одурачить её было куда сложнее, чем любого из живших.

 **Ненависть**  
Мукуро думал, что познал ненависть давно, в Вендиче ему открылись новые её грани - он возненавидел банки как ненавидел ничто и никогда в жизни. Так что когда Савада вытащил его из заточения, Мукуро очень удивился, что его ненависть к банкам - ничто в сравнении с тем, как он ненавидел фотографироваться и ананасы. А что делать, если на каждом кадре грозный иллюзионист упорно находил сходство между собой и чёртовым фруктом!

 **Месть**  
За долгую жизнь Спейд многое повидал и полагал, что уже ничто его не удивит. Пока не увидел, как Хром расправляется с целым складом маринованных огурцов. К Мукуро он давно не ревновал, но вот тому, что Хром станет мстить за него всем банкам, искренне удивился.


End file.
